fue un 14 de febrero
by Angela E. White
Summary: -Recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a ese chico, que fue mi primer amigo que me apoyo pero aunque nuestros caminos se separaron jamás lo olvidare, y espero que jamás me olvide, y lo bueno es que lo conocí un 14 de febrero-Sasuhina, es mi primer one-shot.


**¡¡Hola!!**

**Bueno es el primer ****one-shot****, y se me ocurrió escribirla mientras realizaba un tarea para el día de San Valentín, espero y sea de su agrado, ya que nunca había escrito y cuando lo escribo me da pena subirlo ^///^**

* * *

**Pov. Hinata.**

"**La amistad…**

**La amistad, todos piensan que la amistad es solo conocer a gente y estar con ellas, sin embargo pienso lo contrario, la amistad no es solo llegar a un lugar conocer a esa persona y juntarte con ella, si no el hecho de que paso con paso ese lazo de amistad que une a esas dos personas se valla fortaleciendo con el paso de tiempo, y al ser amigos de una persona es apoyarla tanto en las buenas como en las malas, además un amigo no es un instrumento que utilizamos para nuestra necesidad, un amigo es aquella persona que ha estado en nuestra vida y es parte de ella, como siendo un pedazo de lo que nosotros somos. Es cierto a veces en el camino de nuestra amistad encontremos piedras y pasemos males momentos, pero siempre hallé junto con mis amigos la solución a cada problema que se nos presentaba."**

**Recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a ese chico, que fue mi primer amigo que me apoyo pero aunque nuestros caminos se separaron jamás lo olvidare, y espero que jamás me olvide, y lo bueno es que lo conocí un 14 de febrero.**

**Flash back**

_**Pov. Hinata**_

_**Era un febrero 14, era como el día más feliz de mi vida ya que a todo mundo lo veía con regalo, dulces, amigos y parejas agarrados de la mano, pero al ser pequeña y a parte de mi timidez, cada año mi madre me llevaba a un paseo por la ciudad, a cada rincón de konoha, y en la atardecer un picnic observando el crepúsculo de la noche, pero ese año fue diferente, y que dio un giro pequeño a mi vida pero agradable.**_

_**Mi madre tenia unos meses de embarazo para mi nueva hermana, por lo tanto no podía salir a caminar ya que la forzaría, y como decía mi padre es era algo malo, le rogué a Neji que fuera conmigo, pero su frialdad hacia a mi y con una excusa dijo**_

_**-lo siento Hinata pero este año no saldré tengo que entrenar.- dicho esto dio vuelta y se marcho mientras lo veía caminar a lo lejos de mi.**_

_**Mi padre me dijo que tendría que salir ese año a "socializar" ya que por mi timidez no tengo amigos, además me decía que ya era grandecita para andar que me cuiden. Con toda la pena del mundo y grandes nervios era mi primera vez que salía de casa sin nadie de compañía, me sentía una intrusa al ver a mucha gente acompañada de alguien y yo sola.**_

_**Camine sin rumbo fijo, primero llegue a un puesto, ya que observe una pequeña multitud de amigos comprándose cosas, como me gustaría estar en esa tienda comprándole algo a una amigo, pero no tengo, sin embargo si que se lo pidiera a mi cuerpo entre y compre un pequeño guardapelo que se abría par poner alguna foto, y lo envolví, pero no entendí por que lo compre, sin prestar atención lo guarda en un bolsillo de mi pantalón y seguí caminando.**_

_**Luego llegue al parque, me senté lo más alejado posible no querían que me molestaran y no quería molestar. Cuando estuvo el medio día camine mientras pensaba que haría esa tarde, y al doblar la esquina choque con alguien haciendo que cayera al igual que aquella persona. **_

_**Fin del pov. Hinata.**_

_**-gomen! Fue mi culpa, andaba distraída-decía Hinata mientras se levantaba y agachaba la cabeza al chico que había tumbado.**_

_**-también fue mi culpa no te preocupes- mientras se levantaba y juntaba las cosas que traía.**_

_**-toma no fue mi intención tirar tus cosas- dijo Hinata mientras le entregaba algunos de los objetos que se le habían caído al chico.**_

_**-no te preocupes-dijo mientras le sonreía a Hinata.**_

_**- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Creo conocerte en la academia…-Dijo de repente Hinata y le tendía una mano.**_

_**-Sasuke Uchiha si estamos en el mismo salón pero jamás nos hemos hablado- mientras tomaba la mano y daban el saludo.**_

_**-disculpa que sea entrometida, demo… ¿Qué es lo que traes en los brazos?- pregunto con curiosidad.**_

_**-son algunos regalos de las chicas de la academia, y otras cosas para hacer un regalo a mi okasan-dijo Sasuke**_

_**-Oh, al parecer tendrás una tarde ocupada.-**_

_**- si pero el caso será que a lo mejor no termine el regalo de mi okasan ya que las chicas no paran de molestarme-decía mientras agachaba la cabeza.**_

_**- mm........ yo se un lugar perfecto donde nadie lo conoce ¿te gustaría venir?- le pregunto Hinata.**_

_**-pues, si no me encuentras las chicas encantado iría- decía Sasuke mientras seguía a Hinata.**_

_**Pov Hinata.**_

_**Conduje a Sasuke por un gran camino, y mientras pasaba el tiempo y en silencio, recordé claramente de el, era popular, las chicas de mi edad lo molestaban, y jamás le preste atención, por eso no lo reconocía. Llegamos a un límite a afuera de konoha, pasando el bosque y llegando a lo alto de un pequeño monte que daba una hermosa vista.**_

_**Fin del pov Hinata.**_

_**-órale que gran lugar, tiene una gran vista-decía asombrado Sasuke mientras bajaba todos los objetos que traía.**_

_**-este lugar nos reunimos yo y okasan cada año el 14 de febrero observando el atardecer, siempre ha sido un hermoso lugar-decía Hinata.**_

_**-y ¿tu okasan?- pregunto curioso Sasuke**_

_**-este año no pudo, necesitaba reposar y no pudo salir, además, he estado sola por konoha ya que no tengo amigos- dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza.**_

_**-podemos ser amigos, digo si quieres- dijo Sasuke mientras le sonreía.**_

_**Hinata se sonroja por ver sonreír a Sasuke.**_

_**-clar… claro- dijo Hinata y con su sonrojo sonrío.**_

_**Sasuke se senté en el pasto mientras entre sus cosas buscaba lo indicado para realizar el regalo de su madre, Hinata se sentó un poco mas alejada, paro no molestarlo ni incomodarlo.**_

_**- ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme? Me gustaría un poco de ayuda y mas de una mujer- dijo esto Sasuke mientras que tapaba con su fleco un ligero sonrojo que Hinata no percibió.**_

_**-¡claro!- respondió Hinata mientras se acercaba a Sasuke a ayudarle con su manualidad.**_

_**Pasaron la tarde entre risas, pero al pasar el tiempo se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho en ese día.**_

_**-listo Sasuke, creo que le encantara a tu madre- dijo Hinata.**_

_**-gracias Hinata sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido terminarlo-dijo Sasuke mientras recogía sus cosas para volverlas a coidar y envolviera el regalo de su madre.**_

_**-fue un placer- dijo Hinata mientras un sonrojo se volvía a aparecer en sus mejillas.**_

_**- y tu ¿Qué le regalaras a tu madre?- dijo Sasuke.**_

_**-mi madre lo que mas añora es este lugar, le llevare las flores que están cerca de aquí-dijo Hinata.**_

_**-vamos a buscaras, ya que luego me gustaría ir a comprar otra cosa ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-pregunto Sasuke.**_

_**-claro, seria un placer- dijo Hinata radiante mientras buscaba aquel lugar de flores.**_

_**Salieron los dos del bosque, Hinata con un ramo de flores Sakura y una blancas, envueltas en un papel regalo que le dio Sasuke. Cuando iban caminando Sasuke se detuvo.**_

_**-¿que sucede Sasuke?-pregunto Hinata mientras se giraba.**_

_**-espérame a aquí no tardo- mientras se dirigía aun puesto de peluches.**_

_**Hinata espero, quiso observar lo que fue a comprar pero algunos clientes taparon la vista, y alcazo de unos minutos, Sasuke regreso con un pequeño paquete.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que compraste Sasuke?-pregunto Hinata.**_

_**- algo que utilizare para mas al rato, ¿quieres ir al parque conmigo?-pregunto Sasuke.**_

_**-claro-dijo mientras sostenía más fuero el ramo de flores que le regalaría a su madre.**_

_**Caminaran hacia el parque, y se sentaron algo lejos de los demás niños acomodándose en una banca, Hinata coloco el ramo a un lado de ella, mientras Sasuke las colocaba en el suelo.**_

_**-sabes Hinata, eres la primera chica que conozco que no es como las demás, y para serte sincero eres mi primera amiga-dijo Sasuke mientras un ligero sonrojo apareció en su mejilla y dio gracias a que Hinata no lo noto.**_

_**-jeje, me paso lo mismo, soy muy tímida y por eso no tengo amigos, y eres mi primer amigo-dijo Hinata mientras sonreía.**_

_**-y por ser mi amiga te compre esto-ajo Sasuke que sacaba la caja que anteriormente había comprado.**_

_**- Oh, Sasuke, muchas gracias!, yo también tengo algo para ti-dijo mientras sacaba el pequeño guardapelo que anteriormente lo compro sin saber a quien dárselo por no enero amigos, ¡que suerte que lo compro! Ya que no le hubiera regalado nada a Sasuke.**_

_**Ambos abrieron sus regalos, y sorprendidos dieron gracias entre si, y continuaron platicando cada uno de su vida, tanto sus tristezas como alegrías, es como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo. Pero el tiempo se fue en contra de ellos, ya que estaba oscureciendo, y de verdad ¡como paso el tiempo volando!**_

_**- te llevare a tu casa-dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba sus cosas y le decía a Hinata.**_

_**-no es necesario-dijo mientras también tomaba sus cosas y se paraba.**_

_**-insisto te llevara-dijo mientras se ponía a caminar en rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.**_

_**-este bien- dijo Hinata resignada mientras corría a alcanzar a Sasuke y cuidaba que ninguna flor se le cayera.**_

_**Llevaba varios minutos caminando, pero no habían hablado, a cada uno por su lado le gustaba ese silencio, por que jamás lo sintieron incomodo.**_

_**-muchas gracias Sasuke-dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta de su casa.**_

_**-fue un placer- dijo Sasuke**_

_**-Sasuke…-**_

_**-dime ¿Hinata?- pregunto Sasuke.**_

_**-¿seremos amigos?- pregunto Hinata mientras agachaba la cabeza, la verdad no quería separarse de el.**_

_**-por supuesto que ¡si!-dijo mientras le sonreía.**_

_**-que bien, bueno nos veremos el lunes en la academia- dijo Hinata**_

_**-claro, y sabes algo Hinata, te ves linda sonrojada.- dijo Sasuke.**_

_**Hinata al escuchar el comentario anterior se sonrojo y se volvió a despedir de Sasuke Per antes de que diera vuela a abrir su casa, Sasuke se le acerco y trato de besar la mejilla pero como Hinata se giro un poco le dio un beso en los labios, y después salio corriendo. Mientas que Hinata quedo como piedra hipnotizada y rojísima en la puerta de su casa.**_

_**Verdaderamente, fue el mejor 14 de febrero que habría tenido Hinata.**_

_**Fin del flash back **_

**Sin duda alguna, en ese día conocí a Sasuke Uchiha, el rompecorazones de konoha que ese día le había no solo me había robado un beso, si no también un parte de su corazón.**

* * *

**Espero por lo menos unos ****reviews****, y ojala no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
